


Broken

by Emmaliene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaliene/pseuds/Emmaliene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror Weasley and Healer Malfoy make a house call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a sort of poem that I wrote a couple of years back.

Senior Auror Ronald Weasley entered the gate to the small, isolated house, closely followed by Healer Draco Malfoy.  
"Tell me again why Potter isn't here?" Draco asked. "And I'd like the truth this time Weasley. Not that bullshit you've been telling me. The REAL truth!"  
Ron turned to Draco, only to see that he had stopped walking, and now stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Ron could tell by his stance that he was not going to move another inch toward the house until he got what he wanted. So, with a great sigh, Ron hoped Harry would forgive him.  
"Harry wasn't allowed to come." Ron simply stated.  
Draco's mouth opened, and suddenly closed.  
"What do you mean `Not ALLOWED to come´? This is the type of thing Potter always does. And all of a sudden, he's not Allowed? He's the bloody saviour, he can do whatever the hell he wants!" Draco said.  
Draco couldn't believe it.  
Ron's shoulders slumped, his head hung low as he spoke to his boots.  
"Not this time Malfoy. He's too close to this one. You've seen the paperwork for this. Does the kid remind you of anyone?"  
Ron raised his head to look Draco straight in the eye.  
"C'mon Malfoy, think about it. Orphaned at a young age, sent to live with muggle relatives. Any of this ringing a bell?"  
"Of course it does!" Draco replied. "His relatives treated him like a"  
"A PIECE OF SHIT!" Ron cut in.  
Draco looked confused. "But he was the saviour, the only person to survive a killing curse. How could they?" He asked. He'd heard gossip about Harry's muggle relatives being mean, but for Weasley to react like this in his defence, it had Draco more than a little bit curious about the truth behind those rumours.  
"Explain." Draco stated.  
Yet again, Ron sighed. "They used him like a common house elf, and locked him away in a cupboard when they were done. After he started a Hogwarts, they moved him to a room, we had to break him out so he could make it to second year. They'd put bars on the windows. Every summer he was beaten, starved and deprived of everything magic. All up until he turned 17. And as you know, things didn't get much better then either." He chuckled at that last part.  
Since becoming friends with Draco, the close group of friends had begun to refer to the time of The Dark Lord's rise to power, in a joking manner. It was a coping thing they had all silently agreed on.  
Draco was shocked. "Nobody ever said anything. You all let us believe that he had the perfect upbringing. Adored and cherished by his aunt and uncle."  
Ron walked up to Draco and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, breaking Draco out of his thoughts.  
"You of all people should know that what you see isn't always what you get Draco." Ron calmly said.  
He dropped his hand and began the short walk back to the front door.  
"And if you even mention to Harry that I told you any of that, he'll kill me, then I'll kill you. Got it?" Ron called over his shoulder as he paused at the door.  
Draco was at his side in seconds. "Yeah I got it. So, what's the plan here?"  
Ron reached for the door knob, "We go in, separate, and search room by room. We're here just for the girl, but if the parents show up, stun, bind, whatever feels good. But we're not leaving without that girl. She'll probably be hard to find, might even hide from us. The report said that the last time she was taken into custody, she put up a fight, her accidental magic flared up and two Aurors were sent to St Mungos. Neighbours reported neglect and abuse. A couple of them didn't even know she was back here!"  
Ron turned the door knob and they both straightened up.  
Draco nodded as the door opened and the pair walked inside. "Understood. Let's do this." They closed the door behind them, and they separated.

Ron was standing in front of a door, halfway down the main hallway. A muggle padlock was sizzling at his feet from the melting charm he'd used on it. As soon as he noticed the metal object, he knew she was in there. He tried turning the knob...nothing. He went through a list of unlocking charms and anti-ward charms...nothing. Finally a smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "They can't be THAT stupid, can they?" He asked nobody. He pointed his wand at the door knob, "Alohamora!"  
*click*  
The door creaked open, and Ron shuddered. "Bloody creepy, that's what that is"  
The first thing he noticed was the small, high, barred windows. A small amount of sunlight filtering through them, shining on all the little dust particles in the still air. The wallpaper was peeling off in places and had been torn off here and there. There were holes scattered around in various places of the walls, as though a very large hand had gone through it. There was no furniture, only a lumpy pile of filthy rags.  
Looking around, he noticed that there were no lights to turn on when it got dark. Examining the bare floor, he saw what appeared to be water marks, as well as dark stains in and around the corner containing the rags. Looking closer, he fell to his knees. "NO! He cried out.  
Ron turned to the hallway behind him. "Malfoy! GET IN HERE NOW!" He shouted.

Huddled amongst the rumpled, tattered rags in the corner, was a little girl. Through her blood-matted raven locks, they could clearly see her face, which seemed to be too pale. The slight upturn of her nose, the small pout of her split, bloodied lips, and somewhere under the swelling bruise and dried blood that covered her jaw and cheek, was a spattering of freckles. Slowly, little blue eyes fluttered open as small shallow breaths escaped her lips. Seeing the two men here to rescue her, she tried to smile, but only succeeded in making her split lip worse, and more blood trickled down her cheek.

Draco crouched down and gently spoke. "My name's Draco, I'm a healer. And I'm going to take you somewhere safe." He gently picked her up and looked at Ron.  
"Go." Ron said. "Fix her up, I'll get a team in here to document things."  
Suddenly, they heard the front door open, followed by a shout of "WHO'S IN HERE"  
Ron was the first to speak."Get her out of here Malfoy, I'll take care of them."  
"What are you going to do Ron?" Draco asked.  
Ron grinned and turned towards the door.  
"Whatever feels good." He answered.  
Draco cradled the girl close and apperated away, leaving Ron to have some fun.


End file.
